The Winter of Passion: A RWBY Smut Fan Fiction: ACT 1 OF 3
by NotchT
Summary: Beacon is in love this winter, But they're not showing it by simple "I love you"s, instead, they're showing it in pure passion.
1. Chapter 1: Just Too Cute

Chapter 1: Act 1: Just Too Cute

It'd been weeks since the capture of Roman Torchwick and the victory against the Grimm led by no other than team CFVY. Ruby had been bored and quite sad as of recent, as recent events had left school to be out for a bit, and her life to be quite boring. Ruby had never really been bored, she grew up happy and having fun, at least after the horrible accident that her poor mother died in. But she didn't like to think about that. It was midnight, and snow was falling outside of beacon. Ruby sat on her bed looking out the window with a blank and saddened stare, she was alone in the room, as Weiss went to the library for a bit, while Blake and Yang were out in Vale. Ruby rubbed her eyes and squinted out the window, admiring the snowfall. It was calm, yet there was so much. She was absolutely in love with it, it was amazing. Ruby lets out a deep sigh. "I hope Weiss gets back safely. I'm not worried so much about Blake as long as Yang is with her, but Weiss is out there alone." Ruby muttered to herself. 10 minutes pass and she hears the door click open. Weiss enters. "You still sitting in bed, lazybones?" Weiss asks. Ruby chuckles and goes back to looking out the window. Weiss lets out a long sigh. Seeing Ruby not acting enthusiastic and sad for a change was saddening for Weiss, as she dealt with depression herself. It made her feel less alone, but more powerless.

"Ruby, can I help in any way? You seem down in the dumps." Weiss says, concerned for her friend. Ruby glances over with a slight blush and smiles. "No, that's alright. I'll be okay." Ruby replies, her smiling face breaking past Weiss' stern look and uptight personality and making her chuckle and blush greatly. "O-Oh, alright, well I'm here for you otherwise!" Weiss said enthusiasticly. Ruby glances back out the window, and then has a sudden thought. "Oh, Weiss, how awful of me! You must be absolutely freezing after being in the snow! Come lay up here with me, I've got a beautiful view of the snowfall!" Ruby smiles. Weiss quickly blushes and hesitantly replies. "Oh... sure!" Weiss says excitedly. Weiss turns off the lights and cuddles up next to Ruby, staring at Ruby's smiling face. Weiss felt a sudden rush of warmth run through her body, piercing her cold heart. She began to blush rapidly and cuddle closer to Ruby. Weiss' nose begins bleeding a bit, as Ruby looks over. "Oh! Weiss, your nose is bleeding! It must be because of the cold, let me get that." Ruby says, pulling a hankerchief out of her pocket. She proceeds to wipe the blood off of Weiss' nose, and gives an innocent smile afterwards.

"There! All better!" Ruby says with a large smile. "Ruby... you're..." Weiss says. She pounces onto Ruby and pins her down. "Eh?! Weiss, what are you doing?!" Ruby asks, completely confused. "You're so cute!" Weiss yelps out as she silences both of them with a kiss. Weiss takes all of the breath out of her mouth, as they both become very infatuated. Weiss pulls away, leaving a trail of saliva between their mouths as they try to catch their breath. "W-Weiss... Y-Y-You..." Ruby utters out. Weiss leans in with a lustful look. "Ruby... I love you." Weiss says as she kisses her again. Ruby has always been an innocent young girl, and has never understood the concept of love, romance or sexual advances. She's completely new to this kind of thing, and is completely confused. Weiss pulls away again and Ruby looks her in the eyes. "Weiss... I think I love you too." Ruby utters out to her friend whom, little did she know, was about to become her lover. Weiss looks Ruby in the eyes. "Ruby... H-Have you ever had sex?" Weiss asks. "N-No..." Ruby replies. Weiss slowly slides her hand down Ruby's body. "W-WEISS?!" Ruby utters out in pleasure and confusion. "Just calm down, I'm going to make you feel splendid." Weiss whispers, with a true spark of passion in her eyes.

She slowly reaches into Ruby's pants, rubbing the outside of her underwear very slowly, wanting to savor the moment. "Mmmph... Weiss... this is... way too good... I'm going nuts..." Ruby called out. "Shut. Up. I'm enjoying this, don't talk." Weiss spoke in a cold tone. She began rubbing harder, listening to Ruby's soft moans echo throughout the room. It was so warm in this situation, consiering how cold everything else was. Weiss slowly moved her face next to Ruby's. Ruby slowly began to open her eyes, her face engulfed by feelings of ecstasy. "Dammit! She's so cute!" Weiss thinks to herself before planting another kiss on her lips. Ruby feels this kiss and begins to kiss back, wrapping her arms around Weiss' neck. Weiss rubs faster, leaving muffled moans from Ruby into Weiss' mouth. Ruby pulled away and gasped for air, but found herself moaning so loudly it could have alerted team JNPR next door if the wind outside was blowing so hard. Weiss didn't find herself trying to silence her moaning in case somebody heard, but she found herself more turned on by this. Weiss knew if she had masturbated, she would have slowed down her pace for Ruby, causing Ruby to stop moaning. So Weiss tried to intensify the feeling. She slid her hand inside of Ruby's panties. Ruby felt an intense wave of pleasure and a chill down her spine as she twitched and grit her teeth. She nearly screamed in pleasure and lifted her lower body off the bed, feeling this new pleasure. Meanwhile, Weiss stuck her free hand down her own pants and rubbed herself hard.

"How'd... AH! How'd you learn to d-do all of th-this?!" Ruby cooed, moaning loudly. Weiss speeds up and tries to respond. "I-I grew up a-alone with no f-friends... I... AAH! Had to l-learn something to ke-keep myself cooompany..." Weiss stuttered. Ruby saw the intense pleasure Weiss was sharing with her, and kissed her. The two huntresses-in-training layed in heat together, Weiss doing all of the work. Ruby thought it was unfair for her to just be lying there while Weiss was doing the work, so Ruby stuck her hand down Weiss pants passed her hand and got beneath her underwear. "R-R-Ruby! What are you-" Weiss said, but was interupted by a soft moan from her own mouth. "I... I've j-just got to rub, right?" Ruby said. She began to rub Weiss' pussy in a circular motion, every-so-often being broken by her own pleasure getting the best of her. "Gah! Ahhh! Ruby! This feels so fucking good!" Weiss called out. Ruby was shocked by Weiss' naughtly language, but became more turned on by it. Weiss felt amazing. She had never had the pleasure of another hand rubbing her undercarriage, especially a hand as soft and delicate as Ruby's. She was passionate about how she was rubbing Weiss, and Weiss was loving it. Weiss grabbed the bedsheet tightly with her free hand, and was absolutely in love with Ruby's touch. Weiss was in love with Ruby, and Ruby was beginning to understand this. But then all of Ruby's thoughts were silenced when she got an urgent feeling in her gut.

"Ahhhh... W-Weiss! I'm getting a weird warm feeling..! Something's about to come out!" Ruby cried out as loud as she could. Weiss gave a cocky smile and began fingering Ruby, which made Ruby get chills and be in so much pleasure she pushed down on Weiss' throbing pussy 3 times as hard. Weiss contained her moans, while Ruby was nearly screaming. "Y-You're amazing, Ruby... I didn't think you'd last this long, especially being so new to these sexual actions... Unless you're trying not to cum and feel the full experience... N-Naughty girl..." Weiss spoke gently into Ruby's ear, making her moan even more. "You feel that? You're gonna cum... Are you going to cum for me, sweetie?" Weiss said, feeling Ruby's pussy tighten around her fingers. "YES! I'M... I'M LETTING SOMETHING OUT... I- AHHHHHHHHHH!" Ruby cried out as she squirted her fluids all over her pants and Weiss' fingers. Ruby sat in pure ecstasy and pleasure for a few seconds, and then climbed on top of her unsatisfied friend, rubbing her lower areas and kissing her. Weiss moaned in absolute pleasure as she squirted so hard it shot through pants. The two lovestruck girls layed down next to each other in ecstasy for a few minutes before Ruby said something. "We... we should go get cleaned up before Blake and Yang get back... Yang might kill you if she... if she sees us like this, and I don't want my new girlfriend to die so soon." Ruby uttered out, smiling at Weiss. "New girlfriend? I like the sound of that." Weiss chuckles. The two girls head to the bathroom with new clothes and decide to get cleaned up.

Chapter 2: Act 1: Buzzing like a Bumblebee.


	2. Chapter 2: Buzzing Like a Bumblebee

Chapter 2: Buzzing Like a Bumblebee

While Ruby and Weiss were having their moment in their dorm, Yang and Blake were busy elsewhere.

"God dammit!" Yang yelled as she pounded on the library's exit. They were snowed in, there was no doubt about it. The blizzard hit Beacon hard and unexpectedly, and Yang was not happy about it. Yang began getting angrier and clenched her fist as she activated her semblance. "I'm making you pay for whatever damage you do to this library you know. I'm not paying for it again." Blake says in a cold voice. Yang darts her eyes at Blake and decides to calm down and sit on a chair at the same table. Blake continues to read Ninja's of Love, highly invested in the book. 'SIGH' Yang sighs in bordem. Blake rolls her eyes and continues to read. Yang chuckles at the newest game she's made and gets close to Blake. 'SIIIIIIIIIIGH' Yang sighs much louder. "Oh, God dammit, Yang just read a damn book and leave me alone!" Blake exclaimed. "But we're on Winter break, Blakey! I don't need to do school on Winter break!" Yang exclaimed. Blake got angry and rolled her eyes. She stood up and stomped to grab a book about Wizards and Dragons. "Not all books are for school. Some are like... ugh... TV shows, I guess? My point is that some books are for entertainment." Blake says, handing Yang the book. Yang rolls her eyes and sits down at another table to read.

Around 2 hours later, Blake is completely startled by a loud gasp of shock from the opposite side of the room. "Yang?! Are you okay?!" Blake shouts, standing up. "Yeah, I'm fine! But this book is so good, and the main character just killed a dragon! It was so totally awesome!" Yang yells, as the night begins to fall. Blake chuckles in happiness that she got Yang into books, such as she has. Blake continued to read her book and was absolutely in love with the new faunus character introduced to the story, and read in intense interest as the story began to get much more NSFW. As she was reading this smut, she suddenly found her entire body getting hotter, and found it very hard to breathe. She read a section during this love scene about an animal mating season, and how this mating season transfers onto faunus DNA as well. In disbelief, she quickly stood up to find a book about the subject. She read on how the faunus mating season is around Winter and Summer, and can be avoided, unless any sort of sexual feelings are encountered. That will trigger the heat. She instantly regretted reading her book, and then turned to her partner. "Oh no... Yang... This is so embarrassing... I..." Blake thought to herself. She quickly ran to the door and tried to get it open. "Blake? What's wrong? Are you bored already?" Yang asks with a smile. Blake gets a chill down her spine and quickly turns around. "N-No! Just really tired! I want to go back to the dorms is all!" Blake says, very defensivley. "Hate to break it to ya kitten, but we're snowed in for the night. There's an emergency kit in the closet with some sleeping supplies, I'll go get them for you!" Yang smiles and leaves. Blake becomes very turned on instead of infuriated by the name Yang called her. Yang comes back and makes a little bed for Blake on the floor, as comfortable as she could make it. She pats the makeshift bed signaling for her to lie down.

Blake, not wanting to be called out for her lie, lies down on bed and tries to sleep this feeling off, until Yang yawns and lies down next to her. "I'm sorry if you don't want me to lie with you, I'll move if you want, It's just really cold and I feel like if we keep our bodies together, it'll be much warmer and easier to sleep." Yang says, letting a large yawn out right after. "No, it's... it's alright. I'm fine with it." Blake utters out, trying to keep her kinky feelings to herself. Yang swings her arm around Blake and tries to fall asleep. "Ahhh, thank you Blakey." Yang says with a smile. Blake can't stand it anymore and rolls on top of Yang, ripping her own shirt off. "Blake, What the hell is wrong with you?!" Yang yells, trying to push the cat faunus off her her. Blake leans in and kisses Yang passionately. Yang's eyes widen and then slowly close. Yang kisses back and they pull away. "Blake, I-" Yang is interupted by Blake putting her finger on Yang's mouth and shushing her. Blake pulls off her bra, causing Yang to blush greatly. She leans in next to Yang's face. "For what it's worth... I'm sorry for what's about to happen... but I need this." Blake whispers. Yang gulps as Blake grasps her own breast and grinds on Yang's leg. Blake runs one of her hands through her hair and fondles one of her sizable breasts with the other. Yang keeps trying to struggle, but Blake is resiliant and pushes her down as she grinds faster. "Mmmph... Yes... This feels... fantastic..." Blake quietly moans, keeping her sexual lingo in check, hoping not to ruin her reputation too bad. Within 2 minutes, Yang stops struggling and goes along with it, mezmerized by the cat faunus' bouncing tits. Yang grabs one of them and squeezes, causing Blake to go into a frenzy of pleasure. "Ahh! God, that's good!" Blake calls out. Blake gets increasingly close to orgasm, but doesn't want it to end. She quickly hops off of Yang and takes off her bow, exposing her cat ears which Yang was very fond of. Yang went silent and sat slightly fearful, yet excited for what happened next. Blake tore off her pants and panties and sat down in front of Yang, spreading her legs.

"You can either come over here and eat me, or sit there all night ignoring me since you can't go anywhere. Either way, the aftermath is gonna be pretty awkward." Blake said seductively, rubbing her throbbing pussy. Her own words made her feel very awkward and uncomfortable, but she was dying to be eaten on the inside. Yang practically dashed towards Blake and began eating her out. Blake had no more regard for the fact that they were basically in public, and screamed in pleasure. "Oh! Ahhhhhh! Oh my god, Yang! This feels absolutely amazing! Keep going, pleeeeaaaase!" Blake called out, still trying to keep her language apppropriate. Yang continued to lick her and flick her hard clit, even going as far as to rubbing all of her sensitive spots with her free hand. She began to finger Blake as she was licking her pussy, causing Blake to begin going into orgasm. Yang picked up the pace and finally found her G-Spot, which was hidden deep in her vigrin pussy. "HOLY FUCKING MOTHER OF DUST! AHHHHHHH!" Blake screamed as she squirted all up the wall, she finally broke her 'No cursing' hopes and kept yelling fuck as she continued to cum. Yang was watching in pure amazement as she saw the kinky in-heat faunus girl cumming up her arm and even across the room as she continued to moan, turning Yang on herself. Blake finally finished her climax and layed back, as Yang pulled her face away from Blake's aching pussy. "Y-Yaaanng... that... that was amazziiing... thank youuuu..." Blake said, slurring her words and having her thirst quenched. "Yang?" Blake called out, not hearing a reply. She looked up to see her busty blonde partner masturbating furiously. "Ah! Yes! Look at my exposed pussy as I fucking rub it... God, I am so fucking hot right now! I tried to contain myself but dammit you're so fucking hot!" Yang yelled as she exposed her true nature to the cat faunus still in ecstasy. Yang pulls off her top and uses her free hand to jiggle her large breasts in front of Blake, making them act as cat nip for the horny faunus.

Blake crawled towards Yang and started grabbing her breasts, massaging them as gently and passionately as she could. Yang cried out and and had a small burst of cum squirt out of her. "You helped get the knot out of me, now I'm gonna fuck your brains out." Blake said. 'YES PLEASE!" Yang desperately cried out. Blake pushed Yang down and jumped on top of her, pressing her pussy against Yang's and grinding. "Ahhhh! Oh god it's so goooood!" Yang cries out in ecstasy. Blake grinds harder against the busty blonde's naughty pussy, making Yang go insane and Blake go just as crazy looking at her teammate being dominated. She's usually on top of everything and the leader of situations, but seeing her being absolutely dominated and fucked brutally turned her on so much, and Yang felt the exact same. "Ahhh... oooohhh... Blake! Blaaaaake! I'm gonna fucking cum, I-I can't-!" Yang yelled out as she was reaching ecstasy, Blake kissed Yang to silence her cries and rubbed much faster than before, until Yang finally let out a loud moan into Blake's mouth. "MMM, OHHHH GOOOOD, FUCK!" Yang cries out as she cums all over Blake's pussy and stomach. Blake quickly hops off and begins eating Yang out, tasting her sweet juices, making Yang moan uncontrolably.

Ten minutes later, Yang and Blake lie next to each other in ecstasy, and smile. "I love you kitty cat..." Yang says. "Don't think this is a thing that will happen often, Miss Xiao Long, because it might not." Blake says coldly. Yang frowns and stops looking at Blake's naked body. Blake snatches a kiss from Yang and leaves her speechless and infatuated. "But I sure as hell love you too, Brawler." Blake says. "Brawler?" Yang replies with a confused look. "What, so you can give me a captain obvious nickname but I can't give you one?" Blake replies, laughing. "Of course you can, kitty." Yang says, kissing Blake one more time before they both go to sleep.

NEXT: Chapter 3: The Amazonian Princess and The Brave Warrior.


End file.
